Proibido
by Souhait
Summary: Ali, estavam as melhores coisas *dedicada à Alexa McAvoy, super amiga e a quem devo muito*


Aqui estou eu, a mais nova adepta das notas-da-frente na distribuição dos meus presentes de Natal. Essa fic daqui, então, é meu presente mega atrasado para a Alexa McAvoy e suas PM's gigantes, e minhas respostas do tipo 'a-do-rei, conta mais', e nossos sonhos – o dela muito mais perto, claro - de sermos médicas. Aliás, em algumas dessa mensagem ela me deu conteúdo para escrever essa fic – adivinharia do que eu estou falando, Manu...?

Well, enjoy it *-*

* * *

**Abraços na Monitoria**

Era um dia chato. Cinzento como tudo na Inglaterra, com aquela chuva irritante de final de tarde que fazia todo mundo estreitar os olhos pela água incômoda mesmo em um simples passeio pelos jardins. E com milhares e milhares e milhares de coisas para Lily fazer mesmo em um sábado à tarde; fazer um dever de poções, dois de Transfiguração, estudar uma teoria de Feitiços e outra da aplicação de pêlos de centauro na cicatrização rápida de golpes de sereianos.

E, claro, havia também o fato dela estar na sala de monitoria. O ambiente em si inspirava tédio. A única emoção que ela tinha ali era revirar os olhos de cansaço pela rotina de ver os sofás vermelhos e os ornamentos dourados – James e ela eram os monitores chefes. Era óbvio que tinha que ser assim – nos móveis, a janela que dava para o jardim sul, os quadros de monitores antigos lhe dando broncas e dicas de como trabalhar, os castiçais que bruxuleavam e davam um aspecto hollywoodiano ao ambiente, o beijo quente no pescoço e...

Epa.

"James!" ela exclamou, o corpo pendendo para o lado para tentar escapar da boca do apanhador da Grifinória. Mas, claro – e adoravelmente -, recebeu um beijo a mais na bochecha "Por Merlin, que susto"

Ele soltou uma risada abafada, jogando a mochila do lado da mesa de centro e sentando perto de Lily.

"Eu nem esperava que você viesse mais"

"Está chovendo, Sirius me acertou um balaço – acho que, de vez em quando, ele esquece que eu sou o único apanhador e que temos dois reservas para artilheiros e que seria melhor treinar neles – e eu caí na lama. Tive que terminar mais cedo e tomar um banho no vestiário" ele meio que respondeu, e Lily teve que morder o lábio inferior para não dizer que, pelo cheiro gostoso de banho e chuva que saía dele, ela percebera como ninguém "Mas o que eu perdi?"

Ela ficou com vontade de inventar um monte de coisa para que ele pudesse sentir uma pontinha de culpa, mas terminou por dar de ombros "Nada"

"Nunca se perde nada por aqui" ele concordou, divertidamente "A não ser, claro, mais alguns minutos com você"

Lily revirou os olhos fingidamente, arrancando outra risada dele e conseguindo outro beijo na bochecha. É, eram amigos – ela preferia pensar nisso como algo inevitável pela convivência, mas ela estava quase tendo certeza de que a inevitabilidade era devido à personalidade de James -, mas ele ainda deixava claro que queria alguma coisa a mais dela.

Muito a mais dela.

"Cantada barata" ela acabou por dizer, afastando-se um pouco dele para olhá-lo. Ele tinha, sem trocadilhos ou brincadeiras, um brilho maroto nos olhos "Funciona com alguém?"

"Nunca tentei com ninguém" ele retrucou, entrando na brincadeira. Mas Lily percebeu um quê de seriedade por trás da fala. Antigamente, ligaria ao fato de que ele não falava nada e simplesmente – como dizia as amigas da sua irmã – 'chegava', mas agora seu coração meio que acelerava porque acreditava mesmo que ela era única.

E isso era ruim.

Não o ruim de um jeito mal. O que era, claro, meio estranho, mas não podia ser ruim de verdade sentir todo aquele arrepio subindo por sua coluna cada vez que ele tocava os dedos em seu ombro. E não podia ser ruim, também, fechar os olhos para sentir melhor os beijos leves com que ele lhe cumprimentava pela manhã, quando ainda estava com sono. E muito menos ser abraçada no final de tarde, apoiar a cabeça no lugar certinho da curva de seu ombro com pescoço e ficar ali por poucos minutos, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele enquanto relaxava depois de um dia cheio.

Não, não, não. Mas era meio que ruim observá-lo de longe enquanto ele falava com Sirius – e eles pareciam tão amigos e cúmplices que ela admirou a amizade principalmente dos dois -, rindo alto mesmo no meio da aula e revirando os olhos enquanto o professor lhe lançava um olhar estreitado. E era ruim – apesar de ligeiramente divertido – ver por trás de uma pilastra do corredor as pegadinhas que ele aprontava nos sonserinos, e ainda pior vê-lo entrar naquelas brigas de corredor – que escassearam, mas não acabaram – e mandar alguém para a enfermaria.

Porque eram as mesmas coisas que ele fazia antes. Com um pouquinho mais de maturidade, claro, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar se ele também não era, no quinto ano, um garoto maravilhoso que só tinha que crescer um pouco.

E poderia crescer com ela.

"E não é uma cantada. É verdade" ele continuou, sorrindo, levantando a mão para beliscar seu nariz entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Ela não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também, e nem de abraçá-lo – meio torta, claro, porque eles estavam sentados – em um gesto meio... inesperado. E carinhoso também "Você é divertida. Você é legal. Você é linda. Você é... hmm, tem um corpo de não se jogar fora..."

Ela riu contra seu peito.

"Deliciosa. Você não vai ficar chateada com um 'deliciosa', vai?" mas ela só soltou outra risada abafada "Bom, você é espontânea, adorável..."

"Está me mimando" ela interrompeu, deixando-se ser abraçada de volta e deixando-se cair até encostarem no sofá atrás deles. Continuou apoiada nele, deliciando-se com a temperatura quentinha de sua pele e a presença do abraço "Vai ter que incluir isso daqui a pouco"

Ele não respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao beijar a lateral de sua testa. Não, não se importaria nem um pouco de mimá-la – embora não fosse o cara que desse flores sem razão aparente ou que se ajoelhasse para um pedido de casamento, James não podia deixar de pensar em Lily com todo o carinho e mimo do mundo – e nem de incluir um 'mimada-única-e-exclusivamente-por-James-Potter' na lista de qualidades dela.

"E, talvez, algo como 'quebra-regras"

"Que regras está quebrando?"

Ela soltou uma risada, apoiando-se mais nele. Não respondeu e, simplesmente, fechou os olhos, outra risada quando ele sussurrou um 'Hmm, dormir quando deveria trabalhar é quebrar regras' antes de começar a afagar seu cabelo.

Ela dormiu, segura, no abraço, sem dizer a ele que eram as suas próprias.

* * *

**Beijo nos jardins**

Lily soltou uma risada alta, jogando uma bolinha de neve na direção de James. Ele, preparado para não mais que dois centímetros de raio, ajeitou o corpo, piscando os olhos em surpresa quando a bola cresceu magicamente e o acertou em cheio no corpo.

Ele caiu na neve.

"Ponto para mim"

"Mas eu continuo ganhando"

Lily riu de novo.

"E sem trapaça"

"Só faço isso para compensar as nossas diferenças de altura e peso e força e músculos e qualquer coisa que você tenha a mais que eu" ela retrucou, levantando as mãos na altura dos ombros como que pega, realmente, trapaceando. Aliás, aprendera essa arte com ele.

Como muitas outras coisas.

"Então, é só uma compensação" ele disse, travesso, fingindo pesar aquela opção. No meio da fala, começara a limpar a neve de seu tórax, e no final já estava de pé e fazendo menção de que se aproximaria dela "Eu uso minhas mãos e você a sua varinha"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em diversão, soltando um 'Ei!' quando ele, com um feitiço não verbal, levou a sua varinha para perto da dele.

Ela quase sentiu pena dela mesma.

"Não confia em você mesmo?"

James riu com a provocação barata "Não vai funcionar, Lils"

E, com toda a sua agilidade de apanhador, terminou de aproximar-se dela e lhe deu uma rasteira, as mãos segurando sua cintura a meio caminho de ambos caírem na neve dos jardins de Hogwarts. Começou, aí, uma luta de cosquinhas épica; os dois riam enquanto rolavam na neve, deliciando-se – nem tão secretamente assim, principalmente por parte dele – com o outro e sem nem mesmo se importar muito com a luta.

Que terminou com ela imobilizando-o.

"O que quer de prêmio?"

Ela riu contra seu pescoço.

"Eu sei que você me deixou ganhar, James" discordou, afastando-se um pouco, piscando os olhos. Os cílios amarronzados tocaram a maçã de seu rosto e seus lábios meio rachados pelo frio sorriam ao afrouxar um pouco a força das mãos "Viu...? Está me mimando"

James teve a sua vez de fazer uma expressão de rendição, deixando as mãos em sua cintura caírem para o lado do corpo. Ela se deitou fazendo um de seus braços de travesseiro, os olhos verdes estreitados por causa da luz fraca do pôr-do-sol.

Lily teve que falar.

"Você sabe" disse, antes que pudesse se policiar. Sentiu o coração dar uma acelerada de leve, e sorriu para contê-lo "Tem um tempinho que quase tudo o que eu mais quero é ver um pôr-do-sol com você"

Ela não conseguia vê-lo, mas conseguiu sentir seu sorriso de canto antes de, com uma pressão quase gentil, ele tirar o braço de debaixo da cabeça dela e se endireitar de modo a olhá-la. Ela não desviou nem por um segundo, também sorrindo, piscando de um jeito um pouco mais longo quando ele tocou sua bochecha com os dedos frios, o corpo parcialmente em cima do dela.

Ela prendeu um suspiro de expectativa.

"Não queria a mesma coisa?"

"Na realidade" James sorriu, o rosto baixando um pouco mais até suas respirações se misturarem, e depois continuando seu caminho de modo que, a cada palavra que fosse dita, seus lábios se tocassem "Eu não ligo para o pôr-do-sol"

Ela sorriu um sorriso de um segundo antes de sentir sua boca com mais força. Entreabriu os lábios e levou as mãos ao seu pescoço, as unhas arranhando suas nuca enquanto seu corpo se acomodava embaixo do dele de um jeito perfeito. Nenhum dos dois sentiu o tempo passar, nenhum dos dois ouviu qualquer coisa ou sentiu qualquer coisa fora da esfera dos dois.

"Isso era tudo o que você mais queria?"

Ela soltou uma risada abafada contra sua bochecha.

"É" beijou sua pele quente quando o sentiu mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha "É exatamente isso o que eu mais quero"

* * *

**Gemidos na diretoria**

"Sai, James" Lily disse, rindo, escondendo o rosto no corpo do namorado para tentar escapar de seu beijo "É proibido, sabia?"

"Claro que sim" ele retrucou, sorrindo, se contentando – momentaneamente – em escorregar a boca pelo rosto de Lily. E, dali, para seu pescoço, e depois para seu ouvido "Você se importa?"

Ela ia fazer que sim, mas não tentou desviar a atenção da sua tarefa de prender os suspiros e os possíveis gemidos que escapassem de sua boca. Sem pensar demais, apertou sua pele entre os dedos, hesitando por meio segundo em seguir caminho até o primeiro botão de seu uniforme.

Ele suspirou. Ela suspirou com isso. E não era a primeira vez que eles o faziam; já haviam ultrapassado a barreira dos beijos sem segundas intenções, da mesma forma que um dia haviam passado do estágio de convites-para-sair-e-negação-imediata. E também do momento de se conhecerem, e do momento de serem só amigos.

Porque amigos eles nunca deixariam de ser.

"Acho que não" ele zombou, maroto, mesmo que também não estivesse com muita vantagem. Talvez um ou dois passos à frente dela, mas nada mais que isso "Te amo tanto, Lils"

É, eles também já haviam passado da fase de 'posso dizer que te amo'. Não que, para os dois, tenha existido uma fase que tivessem medo ou receio de dizer tal coisa; é só que teve um instante de espontaneidade que eles realmente não poderia segurar nem que quisessem.

"Amo você também" ela disse, sem saber contra o quê falava. Estava perdida em contínuas sensações de prazer; o toque dele, o beijo dele, o calor dele.

Estava perdida. E de um jeito delicioso.

Outro botão foi vencido, e depois mais um. James pressionou o corpo contra o dela, um gemido rouco solto contra seu ouvido quando ela desistiu de esperar e simplesmente arrancou todos os botões restantes.

"Apressada?" ele ainda conseguia provocá-la, as mãos descendo por sua coxa e entrando por sua saia. Os dedos dela, que passeavam por seu corpo, perderam parte da força ao sentir os dele, e sua respiração falhou contra seu cabelo ainda mais desalinhado – pelos movimentos dele, pelo carinho dela – ao arquear o corpo contra o dele "Tem muito mais, Lily"

Ela riu, abafada.

"Você se coloca em um posto muito alto" mas ela sentia que seu corpo queria se arquear muito mais, que seus lábios não conseguiam mais prender o suspiro, e que a barreira das roupas – e talvez por isso, só por isso, ela tenha terminado de escorregar seu uniforme por seus ombros. E _que_ ombros – teria que ser ultrapassada logo. Mesmo que a cueca de James já parecesse não ser suficiente "Não acha que..."

"Potter? Evans?" os dois se separaram, rápidos, e Lily desceu da mesa que nem percebeu que havia sentado. As bochechas vermelhas, as mãos tentando ajeitar a saia, e depois ajeitar o cabelo "Que pouca vergonha! Evans, eu não esperava... nem adianta tentar se esconder atrás dela, Potter, porque todo mundo aqui já viu seus... seus excessos"

Lily ficou da cor do cabelo, mas James soltou um sorrisinho presunçoso.

_Maroto_.

"Obrigado, profess... Lils!" ele levou a mão ao local em que ela lhe dera uma cotovelada, uma careta de dor "Exagero, amor. Era só brincadeira"

"Bela brincadeira para arranjar agora, Potter" ela sibilou, o cotovelo indo parar de novo em sua barriga quando ele soltou um 'Ahh, você nem viu...', parando por aí pela dor "Vamos, nos tire dessa"

"Ninguém vai tirar vocês dessa"

"Minerva, Minerva. Não deve fazer muito bem ficar desse jeito" Dumbledore disse, entrando na sala. James posicionou Lily um pouco melhor, sem querer estragar de vez as chances que tinham "Onde está seu uniforme, James...?"

"Dois monitores, Albus! Dois monitores-_chefes_"

James chamou a blusa com um feitiço não verbal. Sabia que aqueles exercícios extras para ser auror serviriam para alguma coisa antes da saída da escola.

"Ah, deixe-me consertar... as mulheres com cada vez mais força hoje em dia, não?" Lily corou, usando toda a sua coragem para não se virar e esconder o rosto no ombro do James "Creio que essas folhas bagunçadas aqui sejam o balanço que eu pedi... ah não, não se preocupe, Lily, eu consigo arrumá-las. Podem ir"

"Não, diretor, a gente..."

"Siga sempre os conselhos do Dumbledore" James interrompeu, sorrindo "Antes que a Minnie..."

"Pro-fes-so-ra Mcgonagall, Potter"

"Certo, pro-fes-so-ra Mcgonagall" ele soltou seu sorriso travesso "Antes que a senhora consiga convencê-lo a nos mandar para os troféus. Nós dois, juntos, sozinho na meia luz das velas e..."

"Estamos indo, professores" Lily pegou a mão do namorado e deu uma corridinha para a porta, só acreditando porque Dumbledore ainda falava para Mcgonagall algo como 'Ah, Minerva, isso me lembra a nossa juventude...' "Satisfeito, Potter"

"Shh, calma aê. Depois a gente briga. Acho que finalmente vou ter provas concretas de que eles tiveram um caso e que..."

"Não me mande calar a boca, Potter!"

"Eu não mandei você calar a boca"

"O que é um 'shhh', então?"

"Uma maneira curta e rápida de pedir para você descobrir comigo o segredo do século"

"Saber se eles tiveram um caso está muito além da minha percepção de segredo do século" ela retrucou, bufando de impaciência enquanto ainda não tinha o corredor na sua frente. Pensou, por um segundo, em seguir até a Sala Comunal e se enterrar na cama enquanto se acalmava um pouco – e em todos os sentidos – em relação a James, mas não fez.

Sentiu que cresceu um pouco nesse relacionamento.

"Tem que saber a hora de parar de brincar, James"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, desviando os olhos da porta de Dumbledore no segundo em que percebera o tom de Lily. Não estava com raiva, não estava magoado, não estava triste; parecia preocupado. E talvez cansado.

"Está chateada, não é?" ele perguntou, baixando os ombros "Desculpa, Lils. Eu não achei que não estivesse tudo bem para você"

"Eu estava com a saia levantada – porque sua mão estava dentro dela, claro – quando o diretor e a vice entraram pela porta" ela retrucou, a lembrança levando um ligeiro rubor às suas bochechas "Como poderia estar tudo bem?"

James deu seu sorriso de canto, estendendo uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto. Puxou-a para um abraço, beijou o topo de sua cabeça e apoiou ali seu queixo, murmurando mais uma vez um pedido de desculpas.

"Que. Vergonha"

Ele soltou uma risada.

"Mcgonagall e Dumbledore" ela murmurou contra seu peito "E uma aula de Transfiguração em uma hora"

"Se você tivesse me deixado ouvir o final da conversa, eu poderia chantageá-la com..."

"Estava indo bem até agora"

"Certo. Calei a boca"

* * *

**Sexo na Sala Precisa***

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, piscando-os para se acostumarem com o fim do sono. O peso do braço de James a impediu de se mover demais mas, com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, ela pegou sua mão e tentou tirá-la de sua cintura, sorrindo quando ele pressionou um pouco mais.

"Não tão longe" ele murmurou, voltando a trazê-la para perto. Beijou sua nuca por cima dos fios ruivos, pressionando-a contra seu corpo nu para que ela não tentasse fugir de novo "Fica aqui, fica"

"Fico" ela respondeu, também em um murmúrio. Sentiu a boca do namorado escorregar para seu ombro, o rosto encontrando o lugar certinho de seu ombro para se apoiar. Ela pensou como poderia dizer que não "Vai voltar a dormir?"

"... Não" ele a beijou de novo "Quero ficar acordado"

Lily riu, leve. Não disse nada e simplesmente voltou a fechar os olhos, a mente com lembranças e sensações; os suspiros, os beijos, os gemidos, os toques. A conversa sussurrada que eles tiveram antes de dormir, os beijos leves antes de fecharem os olhos.

E acordarem, ali, na cama que ela criara na Sala Precisa depois de beijos e beijos escondidos em salas, e depois de suspiros e gemidos soltos sem pudor. James soltara um sorriso meio deliciado ao ver o que ela escolhera, e ela meio que se surpreendeu ao ver que a vergonha e o receio – porque nunca fora medo – eram as últimas coisas que ela sentira.

Ela nunca se sentira em lugar mais seguro. Mesmo que estivesse em algo totalmente novo, mesmo que estivesse fazendo algo proibido – porque errado não era. E não seria, nunca – e mesmo com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo do lado de fora.

É. Estava no lugar mais seguro do mundo.

* * *

*segundo algumas fontes, ela não existia no Mapa. Mas eu acredito que os Marotos a conheciam ;D

Reviews? Não sou de pedi-las muita :D


End file.
